


Skyloft High

by Rivaille960



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, F/M, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:25:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5436557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivaille960/pseuds/Rivaille960





	1. Chapter 1

I never thought id be stuck in a situation like this especially with another man and the most popular boy in school to be exact. His hands were on my waist holding me to him as he tilted my chin up to meet his lips. But im getting ahead of myself im Link Hylia im a bleach blond blue eyed 17 year old boy who has no idea what he wants out of life.

"Sheeeeeik give it back you jerk!" I whined as the blond grinned at me holding my lab book above my head. Sometimes I hated the fact that I had chosen him as a best friend. He was grinning from ear to ear. We both looked up surprised when the book was plucked from his hands by non other than Dark the most popular boy in school.

"Ill take that, you want it youll have to find me after school to get it." Dark said winking at me before adding it to his pile of books and continuing on his way. Sheik and I just stared at him as he walked away.

"That didn't just happen, did it?" I said looking up at Sheik with wide eyes. He turned to look at me and nodded.

"it so did" I sighed, life was never easy for me. When we got to the lunch room I got my lunch and was about to sit next to Sheik and Malon when I caught Dark staring at me from his table. He winked smirking at me again making me blush and rush towards my table. I don't know whats going on with him lately but theres definitely something up.

He would never talk to anyone like me or Sheik. I slowly picked at my food as I thought about Dark. I didn't really know anything about him, now that hes shown interest in me I want to know everything about him. I looked over at his table to see him laughing with his friends. His skin was so pale, his hair was a stark white making his large ruby eyes the center of attention. Hes athletic also a star pitcher of the baseball team.

"Link, Link!" I flinched looking up at malon who was waving her hand in front of my face, Sheik was giving me a curious look.

"Uh sorry Mal im gonna go." I said lifting my tray to throw it away. I walked out of the lunchroom to my locker deciding to take a half day Ill just tell the teacher I lost my lab book and get a new one im not up for facing Dark. Hes the school bully not kind and I had managed to stay under his radar until now. Which was completely ironic us being neighbors and all, he literally lives in the house across the street.

I sighed grabbing my bag and shutting my locker. I turned around and ran face first into someones chest, I looked up seeing I was now alone in the hallway with Dark. I looked down at the ground as he stared me down.

"Where you going all by yourself Linky?" I glared at him making him smirk.

"Home." I said trying to push past him. I felt my breath catch as he trapped me between his body and the lockers. I sat there stunned I just couldn't figure what he was trying to do. His ruby eyes were so soft as he met my gaze, I felt my face heat up as leaned down. I squeezed my eyes shut as his breath neared my lips.

"Is this what you want Link?" His voice was so close to my ears so gentle and kind. He tilted his head down so close to pressing his lips to mine, I panicked and pushed him off of me. His eyes widened as he stared at me surprised I glared at him.

"don't! Im not your plaything" I growled, his gentle eyes hardened losing all of their kindness. His fist connected with the locker behind me but I didn't flinch away from him. I ducked under his arm and walked outside relishing in the cool air that blew my blond bangs away from my face.

"Link wait" I turned to see Dark standing there, he slowly approached me and placed my lab book in my hands. I looked down at the book then up at Dark who was looking away.

"im sorry Link, I wont bother you again" Dark sounded heart broken. He turned away and I swear I saw tears in his eyes. I felt an ache in my chest as he walked away, I wanted to go after him. I wanted to hug him and press my lips against his. I wanted him to show me what all these feelings mean. I tugged on my hair frustrated I really hated this, he ignores me for 2 years then all the sudden he tries to make out with me in a hallway.

I just ignored my aching chest and started my walk home. I walked up my porch and took off my shoes with a sigh and set my bag by the door. Somehow after what happened with Dark I was reminded of how painfully alone I really am. My parents had died last year no one not even Sheik knew. They left me an inheritance so I was set for life but it didn't take away the feeling of loss and loneliness.

I walked into the living room and just dropped myself onto the couch quickly putting it on the news. I watched intently as the talked about how they would be broadcasting the schools talent show on the news. I sighed closing my eyes and trying to relax before I knew it I was asleep. I managed to fall asleep for a few hours when I heard music blaring outside. I grudgingly made my way over to the window to see tons of cars parked at Darks, girls and guys were making out on his front porch spilling their drinks everywhere.

I scanned the area and found Dark on a porch swing with some red headed girl id never seen before. They were laughing and smiling I felt a pang of jealousy course through my veins, I wanted to go over there and rip him away from her. I swear I felt my heart rip to shreds when she got on his lap pressing herself against him. He didn't push her away only pulling her closer, they started kissing. I dropped the curtain and went to my room with tears in my eyes. Tomorrow id have to face him see how happy he is.


	2. Chapter 2

Dark

Rejection makes you do stupid things it makes you want to hurt the only thing you've ever loved. I hated myself so much I thought if someone as sweet and as kind as Link could love me maybe I could love myself. But no he pushed me away, claimed himself that I wanted him as a play thing. This is what I get its what I deserve, now im going to drown my pain the only way I know how.

It didn't take long to organize the party at my house people love to drink so they tend to love my parties. By the time the party was full swing I was sitting by myself on my porch swing slowly rocking myself. When I was a kid it was a way to relieve my stress it calmed me down a lot. Right now I just felt terrible I almost forced myself on Link, I just wanted him to return my feelings. But im not good enough for that he made it perfectly obvious. I lifted the bottle of jack to my lips loving the way it burned my throat.

At least im able to feel something "why so gloomy Dark?" I almost flinched, I knew that voice. "Demise? Im not gloomy im getting drunk like everyone else here." I said taking another large drink as she sat down with me.

"Howd it go with your precious little blondie, Nabooru said you were going to tell him how you felt." I glared at her, shes the last person I wanted thinking about Link.

"He turned me down." I said grinning up at her. She mirrored my smile before sitting herself on my lap, I don't know what stupid part of me didn't want to pull away. Everyone knew how Demise was she didn't care about anyone but here she was offering herself to me. Maybe its better this way maybe its good that Link doesn't want me. I looked into her golden eyes and I let myself fall into an abyss I knew I wouldn't be able to crawl out of. I tangled my hand in her fiery red hair and closed my eyes pressing my lips against hers.

But when I closed my eyes it wasn't her I was seeing, it was a certain angry blond who was so close to accepting my kiss. I pulled away from Demise and set her on the swing before running across the street.

"Dark you jerk!" She screamed I ignored her I wanted to see the pissed off blond who was the only one who could make me feel anything at all.

I started banging on the door "HOLD ON!" I heard him scream as he neared the door. His eyes widened as he opened the door.

"What do you want Dark?" I took a deep breath and met his cerulean gaze.

"can I come in?" He stared at me like I was stupid. "

Arent you hosting a party?" He said pointing at the disaster happening at my house.

"Id much rather be here." I said sincerely. He opened the door and I smiled walking inside I wasn't actually expecting him to let me in.

"Nice place you got here." I said walking into Links living room.

"Yeah I guess it is." Link said laying down on the couch his legs hanging over the arm. I sat down by his head and took another drink from my bottle of jack before offering it to him. He looked at it then shrugged his shoulders and sat up taking a big drink.

"So what was up with you at school today?" I looked down at the floor.

"Isnt it obvious? I wanted to kiss you Link." He sat up and turned to face me with wide eyes. I met his gaze, I just wanted to be honest with him. He took another big drink from the bottle and set it on the ground.

"W-why I mean you can have anyone why m-me?" He sounded like a broken child as he looked at the ground, I slowly moved forward taking him in my arms. He relaxed into my touch and laid his head on my shoulder.

"Your special Link, no one is better than you" I whispered to the boy who seemed to lack any sort of confidence. He looked up at me tears shining in his large cerulean eyes. This time I couldn't hold back, maybe it was the alcohol that made me shed my inhibitions but nothing could stop me from claiming Links lips at that moment. He looked so vulnerable so broken, I wanted to fix every piece of him. His lips molded against mine as he slowly he parted his lips inviting me inside.

I wasn't about to give up this chance, our tongues played tangling together in a playful fight for dominance. He tasted like desert lilies with a burning after taste of Jack Daniel's. I smiled down into the kiss as he submitted to me allowing me to explore the warm wet cavern of his mouth. The need for oxygen was becoming too great and we both pulled away panting.

"You…. You stole my first kiss" he pouted cutely giving me a mock glare.

"Ohh can it blondie you enjoyed every second of that." He smiled at me and laid his head on my shoulder as we both made ourselves comfortable on the couch. He was laying down between my legs his head tucked under my chin. "

Will your parents mind with me being here?" I said looking at the blond who stiffened in my arms.

"T-they died last year." I exhaled slowly and ran my fingers through his hair. Poor Link had been living here all alone.

"Im sorry Link" he shook his head as he grabbed the bottle again bringing it to his lips and downing half of it.

"Do you want to talk about it Link?" I whispered tightening my grip on him.

"I-it just gets lonely here." He stuttered clinging to my chest.

"I wont ever let you be lonely again Link" I murmured tilting his chin up to press a gentle kiss there.

"I promise" I said against his lips. His arms snaked around my neck pulling me in for a passionate kiss. His lips were so soft, it felt so right being here with Link in my arms. I stared up at him surprised as he sat up and walked over to his stereo and turned it on.

Midnight romeo started blaring from the speakers. I laughed softly and stood up offering my hand to Link. He gave me a funny look before accepting it. I spun him around as we started dancing I started singing the lyrics in his ear.

"Meet me at my door, By the end of the night. You'll be screaming for more more more of me." I whispered pulling him close kissing up his neck slowly.

"Tonight's a big night so let's make history. My lips touch your lips,My hands is on your hips" I turned Links face to mine as a placed a gentle kiss against them holding his hips tighter.

"What's it gonna take for you to give me my goodnight kiss? Oh whoa My heart is beating fast but my hands are moving slow. Oh whoa, Feels so right you just can't say no." This time Link turned so we were chest to chest before wrapping his arms around my neck.

"Late night gonna hit the town, Gonna take you out, Gonna make you go. Whoa whoa Midnight Romeo." We were swaying together holding each other, I had never felt so close to anyone and the fact that it was Link here made everything so much better.

"Show me yours and I'll show you mine. Gonna make you sweat, Gonna feel it head to toe. You know I'm your midnight Romeo" I whispered running my nose down his jaw making Links breath hitch and his face flush.

"I'll be your Dr. Jekyll your Mr. Hyde, The best of both worlds when you get inside my place place place with me. You be the lock, I'll be the key, the night is about to end, Tell me baby are we more than friends"I asked the question in the song but it had me curious. Are we….will we be more than friends?

Link smiled almost as if he could read my thoughts but didn't say a word he tugged my hand and led me up the stairs into his bedroom. I followed him and smiled as he pushed me on the bed. He crawled on top of me and pulled the covers over us. It was so warm, I felt complete holding Link as we drifted off into sleep. My mind was getting foggy all I remembered was that I started feeling really hot.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up to the sun shining in my face my head throbbing painfully, I looked around seeing I was in an unfamiliar room. What the hell? I got up and blushed seeing I was only in boxers, my clothes were neatly folded at the end of the bed. I sat up and grabbed my clothes pulling on my pants, I was too lazy to put the shirt on. I walked passed the bathroom and heard the shower on, whoever I had slept with obviously was already awake.

I sighed feeling so stupid, I walked down the stairs and heard the doorbell ringing annoyingly making my hangover that much worse. I glared at the door throwing it open to see a familiar blond haired crimson eyed boy.

His eyes were wide as he took in the state I was in "do you have to be ringing that damn thing so early?" I said glaring at Links friend.

"W-where is Link?" My eyes widened, so last night wasn't a dream. I fell asleep with Link, I smirked at him.

"Oh Link is probably in the shower." I said moving aside so he could come in the house.

"What brings you here so early?" I said raising an eyebrow at the blond who sat down at the table looking uncomfortable.

"I was going to give him a ride to school." Sheik said trying to avoid my gaze.

"Dark! Dark where are you!" I heard Links voice calling me from upstairs.

"S'cuse me, im being called" I said walking passed the boy up the stairs to Link who was standing in his room his hands on his hips.

"You need a shower! Were gonna be late! You can borrow my cloths just hurry up" Link said stuffing clothes into my hands before pushing me into the bathroom.

"Uhh Link?" He looked at me expectantly his arms crossed over his chest as he began tapping his foot. I smiled at him kissing his cheek softly "Sheik is down there, he mayyy have seen me without a shirt." Link blushed before realizing what I said.

"Oh god what do I say to him?" I shrugged setting the clothes on the toilet and taking his hands in mine.

"The truth or half of the truth, say you saw me almost get run over cause I was drunk and I passed out on your couch. You were too tired to throw me out." Link smiled up at me gratefully giving my hand a playful squeeze before running downstairs to deal with his friend. I quickly stripped of my clothes and got in the shower letting the warm water pour down my hair and back.

It felt so good I quickly grabbed some of Links shampoo and washed my hair and body remembering I was supposed to be hurrying. Within minutes I was dressed on my way downstairs to see Link. He was sitting down across from Sheik with a cup of coffee in his hands.

"Its about time Dark!" Link whined and I rolled my eyes at him as he put two pills in my hand and handed me his coffee.

"itll take away the headache" he said softly looking away as our hands brushed together.

"Thanks Link" I smiled.

"I hope you don't mind but I went to your house while you were in the shower and grabbed your back pack." He said looking down like I was going to yell at him. I wanted nothing more than to hug him, but his friend would make it awkward.

"Of course not, how bad is the damage?" I said laughing gently taking the pills and swallowing them.

Link tilted his head "actually someone cleaned for you and left a note. I think her name was Demise." I sighed the last thing I needed was her doing me favors.

"We should get to school, do you need a ride too Dark?" Sheik said nervously staring up at me.

"I uh sure" I nodding taking my bag from Link and hopping in the back seat of Sheiks Dark blue car. Link got in the front seat along with Sheik as we began our drive to the school. Sheik turned the radio on and we listened to it quietly the short ride to the school. Link kept meeting my gaze in the side view mirror I winked making him blush as we finally made it to the school. We all piled out of the car and walked into the school together side by side.

"DARK!" I looked up as Demise came running up to me latching herself on my arm. I groaned and looked down at her but her grip didn't falter. I could see Link and Sheik staring at her, Link was shocked and unhappy while Sheik was obviously checking out her lack of clothes. Her hair was braided behind her back and her shirt was white and almost see through matching her black mini skirt.

"And who might you be?" Her eyes lit up landing on Link.

"Demise don't you think we need to go to class?" I growled as Link looked up at me with obvious hurt in his eyes, he didn't want me to go with her. I shot him an apologetic look before towing Demise to the nearest classroom.

"Stay. Away. From. Link." I glared at her as she pulled her hand from my grip.

She flipped her hair over her shoulder and smirked "your really scared of what im capable of arent you Dark? Just be careful with blondie there we wouldn't want anything to happen." I clenched my fist and watched as she walked out of the classroom. I stood there frozen for a moment before the bell rang. I walked to my classroom sighing softly.

"Dark! You know better than to be late to my class!" Miss Din screamed as I disrupted her lecture.

"Sorry" I said rubbing the back of my neck sheepishly before sitting down next to Vaati, my twin brother Shadow and Kafei. They looked up at me with smiles on their lips. Shadow scooted his chair closer to mine and laid his head on my shoulder I absentmindedly petted his hair. We were our only family, when our parents decided they didn't want is anymore I got a job and started working to take care of Shadow.

He was a great brother and we never fought which made our relationship very strong over the years. While Shadow is my twin he used to have white hair like me only the goddesses know what possessed him to paint it purple. Probably his crush on Vaati in middle school, I laughed to myself causing Shadow to shoot me a glare knowing exactly what I was thinking. I spent the whole period zoned out my thoughts on Link and our actions from last night.

"Hey! Hey Dark!" I flinched when Shadow began his assault of poking me in the face.

"What?!" I snapped glaring at my brother whose eyes were now wide in fear.

"S-sorry" I whispered opening my arms to him. He slowly got closer and returned my embrace tucking his head under my chin. Vaati grabbed our books as we strode out of the classroom like that. We made it to our next class which was gym, I wasn't much of a fan but Link was in this class.

"Go change" I said gently nudging Shadow to his locker. I quickly stripped my clothes off and got into my gym clothes before I ran inside the gym to wait for Shadow and Vaati to hurry up.


	4. Chapter 4

I sat up against the wall closing my eyes until I felt someone sit close to me. I cracked an eye open and grinned seeing My cerulean eyed blond sitting right next to me. "

What happened to you this morning?" I sighed and slipped my hand over his making him blush.

"I just don't want her near you Link that's all, I want you all to myself." I said quietly slipping my hand back onto my lap as Sheik sat down on the other side of Link.

"Hey" Sheik said nodding his head to me a smirk on his lips.

"Whats up man?" I said raising an eyebrow looking between him and Link.

"Welll you should have seen first period, hes lucky it was just us" Sheik said covering his mouth his shoulders shaking with laughter. I smiled at him confused as Link turned to glare at him.

"I will kill you Sheik!" Link growled at him.

"Calm down" I murmured putting a hand on his shoulder. He relaxed against my touch but kept giving his friend a scary death glare.

"He fell asleep and moaned your name!" Sheik cried as he doubled over laughing. I bit my lip covering my mouth. I was already shaking with laughter.

"That's it I warned you!" Link said before tackling the boy and starting to play wrestle.

"Come on guys calm down!" I laughed pulling Link off of Sheik by his waist.

"W-whats going on?" We all looked up to see Shadow staring directly at the intimate hold I had on Link.

"Oh I was helping poor Sheik here after Link attacked him." I said reluctantly letting Link free of my grasp. Link dusted himself off and stepped away from me.

"Since when are you friends with them?" Vaati said from behind Shadow. Link and Sheik both looked away uncomfortable.

"Since last night, is that a problem?" I challenged, Vaati eyed me for a moment before helping Sheik to his feet. Sheik smiled taking the purple haired boys hand.

"Guys this is Vaati and my twin brother Shadow" they smiled kindly at Link and Sheik who seemed to be at a loss for words.

"Dark I never knew you had a brother?" Link said looking between us.

"Really? We thought it was common knowledge" I said shrugging before turning back to my brother and Vaati.

"Link and Sheik" I said pointing out the two boys who awkwardly waved.

"So since weve never talked much, how bout you join us at lunch?" Shadow asked his eyes glued to Sheik.

"Uh, well, we?" Sheik looked to Link for help, Link simply shrugged.

"Well be there" Link answered for him his eyes trailing back to me.

"Yaayyy that means we can get away from that jerk Ganon and his annoying girlfriend." Shadow smiled hugging Sheik tightly. The blond looked at me helplessly while I shrugged.

"Hey! Enough talking class is starting begin your laps!" screamed at us. We all flinched and started jogging together around the track. Link and I were behind Sheik, Shadow and Vaati watching them make jokes and talk like theyd been friends forever.

"Hey Dark?" I looked over at Link his cerulean eyes were so beautiful.

"Yes Link?" I said smiling at him as I pulled my hair into a pony tail so it would stay out of my way.

"Thank you for not being worried about being seen with me." He looked down his eyes were filled with conflicting emotions.

"Link im not ashamed of you if that's what your thinking. If I could id be kissing you right here right now so everyone would know your mine." His eyes lit up and his face turned red.

"How bout we have a little race, if I win im spending the night with you again. If I lose we spend the night at my house?" Links eyes lit up at the thought of being able to go through my house.

He nodded grinning "two laps around the gym" I said before thinking of everyone who'd be in our way.

"guys get out of the way Link and I are having a race!" I called out to the boys who instantly moved out of our way.

"On three! One….. Two… Three!" Link screamed and we both took off running as fast as we could. All eyes were on us simply because we were extremely fast and managed to keep up with each other without the other getting ahead of us at any point. It was fun running along side Link, I kept my eyes on him the whole time loving how beautiful he was.

I smiled he really was taking this seriously so might as well let him win. By the second lap I slowed down just a bit for when he crossed the finish line.

"I win Dark!" Link grinned his hands on his hips. I simply bent down my hands on my knees panting.

"That you did!" I grinned as Sheik, Shadow and Vaati finally made it to where we were standing.

"What is wrong with you two!" Sheik said laughing at us.

"We made a bet, since I had to save his ass yesterday and he crashed at my house tonight im crashing at his." Link said smirking confidently.

"Really Links spending the night with us?" Shadow beamed and I laughed causing him to glare at me.

"Correction Link is spending the night with me, you are crashing with Vaati tonight." All the boys stared at me curiously.

"Whaaat that not fair we should all have a sleep over." Shadow pleaded giving me his signature puppy eyes.

"Sorry I cant I have a date with zelda" Vaati shrugged.

"What about you Sheik? Would you spend the night with us?" Shadow turned his ruby eyes on the crimson eyed boy tugging on his clothes like a small child would. I smirked Shadow could get anything he wanted out of anyone with that look and boy did he know it.

"S-sure." Sheik murmured scratching the back of his head awkwardly. Link was glaring at both boys no doubt for ruining any fun we had planned. I smiled to myself the rest of the class period thinking of being with Link again. We all trailed back to change out of our gym clothes and head to lunch. I grabbed my food quickly and sat at an empty table outside of campus waiting for the other boys to join me.

I nearly groaned as Ganon caught sight of me and walked over to me. "Dark what are you doing here all alone" he teased, I sighed looking up at him annoyed.

"Im waiting for Link, Sheik, Vaati and Shadow." His face twisted into an angry confused look.

"Your friends with those blond fags." I felt something snap in me and I grabbed Ganon and forced him up against the school wall my forearm crushing his throat.

"What did you say about them? I couldnt hear you Ganon" I growled tightening my grip on him as he clawed at my arm to get me off of him.

"Dark stop!" Link screamed As he one of my arms and Shadow grabbed the other. they forced me off of Ganon who now had a hand on his throat coughing vigorously.

"Your so fucking lucky" I growled at him.

"Lucky ? Your stupid for defending those idiots, ill get you for this Dark!" Ganon glared making me laugh.

"Let me go right now." I said seriously to the two boys who eased their grip on me.

"Get out of here now." I glared making Ganon shake his head as he backed away.

"what the hell was at about?" Link said from behind me.

"He called you and Sheik fags." I turned to see Shadow look at the ground.

"What does it matter what he thinks?" Link sighed shaking his head at me.

"Dark doesn't like that word." Shadow said looking up at me then the other two boys.

"Why?" Sheik said looking between me and Link almost as if something was clicking in his head.

"I-im gay, I used to get called that when I was younger, Dark hates it" Shadow said as a tear ran down his cheek. I was about to hug my brother when Sheik wrapped his arms around the boy. Link and my eyes went wide as Shadow wrapped his arms around the blond sobbing into his shoulder.

"Ill kick anyones ass who uses that word Shadow, I don't give a fuck who its directed to." He pulled away from Sheik and hugged me tightly smiling through his tears.

"Hes right, we are your friends now so we have your back too" Link murmured putting a hand on his shoulder. I met his gaze and smiled up at him, I really wanted to kiss him.

"Come on cheer up think about our sleep over! Ill go out and buy your favorite ice cream." That's all it took for Shadows whole demeanor to change he beamed at me jumping up and down like a hyperactive five year old.

"Itll be raspberry mixed with chocolate and gummy bears right?!"

I patted his head as if he were a child "would I feed you anything else?" He shook his head grinning at me.


	5. Chapter 5

Shadow

Ill admit when Dark said ice cream I lost all thoughts of everything he simply patted me on the head and together with our new friends we went to our last classes. I couldn't take my eyes off of Sheik the whole time, no one but Vaati knew that I had a crush on the blond. I wanted to tell Dark but his making friends with him just made it all the harder to tell him. But I couldn't help but notice the way he looked at Link today, almost as if he was the very reason Dark was alive. Ive seen that look it was the one I used to give Vaati before he was with Zelda before when we could have been anything more than friends.

We were currently piled in Sheiks car driving to my house, I was in the passenger seat while Link and Dark were in the back seat sitting a bit too close. I couldn't help but notice when my brother slipped his hand on his thigh making the cerulean eyed boy blush and meet his ruby eyed gaze. There was definitely something going on between these two and Dark hadn't even mentioned it. But the emotion in their eyes when they looked at each other was so obvious, you could see the love and desire radiating off of them. I looked out the window as we finally reached the house.

"Who cleaned? This house was a disaster from the party yesterday." I said hurrying out of the car into the house.

"Demise from what I heard" Dark said pinching the bridge of his nose. I just stared at him surprised, Dark and Demise had quite a history and not a good one.

"B-but I thought she" he gave me a look that said shut up. I stopped seeing Link and Sheik staring at us funny.

"Lets go inside ill turn on the music, Dark can get the food and video games!" I called already walking inside headed for our rooms. Sheik followed after me and I couldn't help but smile he seemed to enjoy being close to me. I went to mine and Darks room grabbing a few pillows and blankets and spread them on the ground in front of our tv in a makeshift bead before i went to the stereo.

"So what do you want to listen to?" I said stepping aside so Sheik could skim through my ipod and choose his own music. I smiled as he clicked on bruises and bitemarks by good with grenades. The kid has great taste, maybe that's why I like him so much. I felt my face flame at my thought.

"You okay Shadow? You look like you have a fever?" I bit my lip as he placed his hand on my forehead and ran it down my cheek.

"Your embarrassed arent you?" Sheik whispered seductively leaning forward to look down at me.

I swallowed hard as my body heated up. "Are you?" He murmured walking me back until I had my back pressed against the wall and his chest was pressed against mine. I looked up into his crimson eyes, his eyes were so mesmerizing. I gave up on holding it in, he wanted to know if I wanted him I would show him.

I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer, he didn't seem worried or nervous like before. His lips brushed against mine slowly before he pressed his lips harder against mine making me sigh against his lips. I had dreamt of this moment for so long, it was happening!

I made a mental note to thank my brother later, but now I focused solely on the man in front of me. He had taken advantage of my parted lips and began exploring the moist warm cavern of my mouth. His taste was sweat almost like spicy, his scent, god it was even better. He smelled of gasoline and motor oil, two of my favorite scents. Dark and I had spent a lot of time as kids fixing up an old 1968 Cadillac Coupe Deville Convertible it was Darks pride and joy growing up so those scents grew to be favored by me.

"Ah" we both pulled away when we heard a breathless moan, that didn't come from either of us. Sheik and I both stared at each other surprised before quietly walking to the kitchen. We both froze in the door way to see Link leaned over the table Darks body molded against his back, his hand in the blonds unbuttoned jeans. I bLinked trying to understand what was going on.

"Dark we have to stop Sheik… Ah…. And ….. Shadoooh" link said breathlessly moaning quietly as my brother continued stroking him.

"But your so close Link, so what if we get caught?" Dark cooed trying to coax his blond into submission. We watched as he started sucking on Links neck before grinning down at him.

"You just got harder? You like the thought of getting caught Link?" For the first time In my life I realized my brother was one kinky bastard. I couldn't help the blush that spread on my face at his dirty words.

"No..ah" Link mumbled back as he allowed my brother to continue touching him.

"Liar" Dark chided biting and tugging gently on Links blue earring his hand picking up the pace to drive his blond over the edge. I was about to say something when Sheik covered my mouth pulling me towards the bathroom.

"We cant let them know we know." Sheik said quietly.

"B-but my brother h-he?" Sheik pressed a gentle kiss to my lips and all other thoughts faded away.

"Okay Sheik" I breathed dreamily looking up at my own blond.

"Now lets go disrupt them" he added a mischievous glint in his eyes. I followed behind him quietly as we finally reached the kitchen where Dark was washing his hands and Link had his face buried in his arms as he sat at the table.

"What happened here?" Sheik implied causing Link and Dark to wince.

"You were supposed to get the food, you guys have been in here an awful long time and we still don't have food." Sheik mused raising an eyebrow.

"We didn't know what youd like so go on and pick" Dark offered opening the fridge to us a smirk on his lips. I sighed shaking my head at my brother, even when lying he managed to keep that smug smirk on his lips. I walked over and snatched a few bags of chips and four energy drinks.

"Lets all go play Halo!" I sang dragging our food to the makeshift bed in the living room. I sat in the middle with Sheik on my right side and Dark on my left and Link on his left. I smiled to myself as we each grabbed a controller to the xbox.

"Let the games begin!" I urged as Dark put halo in the xbox, I snickered to myself as Links eyes trailed to Darks ass as he bent over. I tugged on Sheiks Dark blue hoodie and made him follow my gaze. I couldn't contain my laughter when Sheik busted out laughing. We sat there holding each other as both boys turned to stare at us like we were crazy.

"Care to let us in on the joke?" Dark said raising an eyebrow making us laugh harder.


	6. Chapter 6

Sheik

Shadow and I could not stop laughing the look on Links face was pure lust and I couldn't stop myself. Shadow was curled into my chest giggling while the two of them crossed their arms and glared at us. I bit my lip willing myself to stop laughing as I put an arm around Shadow patting his back to calm him.

"I-inside joke you wouldn't understand" Shadow chortled his face shielded by my shoulder. I looked away embarrassed as Dark eyed the hold I had on his brother but I didn't let go. I wasn't scared about him finding out that Shadow and i… Wait were we actually something now? Id have to ask him. I sat up straight making Shadow whine as he slipped off of me.

"soo halo anyone?" I said lifting my controller. They rolled their eyes and sat down again as we began to play capture the flag, Link and Dark were on red team Shadow and I were on blue. I gotta admit they made an amazing team they didn't even need to speak to carry out their little plans. Needless to after a lot of cursing on our side and giggles from the other we lost 15-0. We decided to just relax after that letting random shows play on the tv as we laid back on the makeshift bed.

Shadow was sprawled behind me his stomach my pillow while Link and Dark were curled into each other Dark petting his hair. We hadnt admitted our feelings allowed but regardless we were more than comfortable being in the arms of the men we wanted. Somehow this felt right it gave me a sense of calm and peace being there with Link and the brothers. Shadow slipped out from underneath me not before putting a pillow under my head. I gave him a questioning gaze as he stood up his hands on his hips causing Link and Dark to scramble a bit away from each other.

"Okay im going to say this outright because I know were all thinking it! Link you and Dark want each other." They both blushed looking at each other before Link spoke.

"We do, is that wrong?" Shadow grinned shaking his head.

"Of course not silly! But since were so accepting I hope you guys are too." Shadow said in a quiet voice before straddling my hips. Their eyes were wide as he leaned forward stopping midway to stare into my eyes. I didn't think I leaned forward meeting him in the middle as our lips met it was a gentle kiss and it lasted a few seconds before Shadow pulled away.

"I don't mind as long as you don't hurt my brother Sheik." Dark said grinning at his twin.

"Never." I responded to Dark and Link who smiled back at us.

"Im glad we don't have to hide this" Dark said taking Links hand in his and lacing their fingers together. We nodded in agreement as Shadow curled up on my chest hugging himself to me. He was so warm, I never considered myself attracted to men ever but something about being with Shadow felt natural to me almost as if I was meant to be with him.

The flow of time is always cruel... its speed seems different for each person, but no one can change it.. After everything ive suffered I think that's why im determined, even if it doesn't lead anywhere I want to be with Shadow, I want to make him happy while I can. I wrapped both arms around the now sleeping boy and held him tightly.

"I will always take care of you Shadow." I whispered into his hair causing him to mumble my name in his sleep. Hearing his story at the school broke my heart I hated how people could be so cruel. Someone who was as kind and gentle as Shadow being called rude names. The thought of anyone making him cry really set me off, all I want is to make him smile day in and day out for the rest of his life.

Link and Dark had passed out as well leaving me to ponder all that had happened today. I kissed a man, Link got molested, we found out Dark is a sexual freak. I laughed to myself at the last one, im surprised he didn't jump Link sooner. From what I could tell these feelings were bottled up for a long time. It made more sense why he never picked on Link, or hurt his friends. It was all due to his love for my best friend. Finally giving up on staying awake I buried my face in Shadows sweet smelling hair and closed my eyes to rest among family.

"Sheeik! Wake up! Sheeeik!" Shadow cried as I rolled over covering my face.

"No 5 more minutes" I heard Link snicker behind me that wasn't a good sign.

"Link warned him" that was Dark, what the fuck were they planning. Before I could even sit up cold water was being splashed on my face. I shot up glaring at the boys standing over me, they all had their hands over their mouths.

"I will kill you all" I hissed, Shadow quickly jumped me hugging me tightly.

"You wont kill me Sheik, you and I still need to have a lot of fun together." Shadow whispered in my ear making me shiver.

" Okay everyone but Shadow dies!" I growled glaring at the other two boys.

"Come on Sheik we wanted to spend the day at the beach." Link said knowing full well it was an empty threat. I shot up forcing Shadow with me as I eagerly faced the boys.

" the beach? I havent been to lake hylia in forever!"

"I know, now lets get some towels and bathing suits so we can go enjoy the day." Link said following Dark back to his room. I looked down at Shadow kissing him on the forehead as he walked me to his room. He handed me one of his swim trunks and a towel before we went to wait on the couch for Link and Dark. I smiled when Shadow rested his head on my shoulder closing his eyes, he looked so beautiful.

His glossy black/purple hair was shimmering making the purple pop out more. I just laid my head against his and slid my arm around his waist without a care in the world. A loud ringing sound broke us from our relaxing moment and had me glaring at the door.

"Ill get it!" Shadow called out as he shot to his feet and ran for the door. I slowly stood up and went after him.

"Ganon? What are you doing here?" Shadow muttered as I sat behind the door to listen in.

"Im here for Dark. Now Let me in." Ganon glared, I wanted to punch him really hard.

"Sorry but after yesterday youd think you know where yours and Darks friendship stands. You arent welcome here." Ganon laughed ready to push Shadow aside and come in anyway I threw the door open and stepped in front of him.

"I didn't think your hearing was that bad Ganon. You should know when you arent wanted." I said crossing my arms and glaring at him. I will admit I scare a lot of people not just because im secretive about everything I do just for the simple fact that I can hold my own in a fight.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ganon seethed looking between Shadow and I.

"Dark told you yesterday, we are his friends and we arent in the mood to deal with you" I glared making him take a step back. He shook his head glaring at us as Link and Dark stepped out of his room.

"Ganon?" Darks voice was venomous as he came to face the annoying red-haired man.

"I don't know what your problem is Dark but hanging out with these losers has really changed you. Come find me when you realize what a big mistake your making!" Ganon glared stomping back to his car. In the passenger seat I could see a woman with red hair scowling at me, she was the same one who had latched onto Dark at the school.

"Thanks Sheik" Shadow said taking my hand and squeezing it gently. "Yeah thank you Sheik, that bastard doesn't get that no means no." Dark sighed grabbing his car keys from the hook by the door as we all headed to the car.


	7. Some things never last

Guess who is finally working on some of my older works! If anyone is still following this I hope you enjoy it! Reviews are loved and very much appreciated.

 

Link  
Lake Hylia is absolutely beautiful, the water is so clear that I can see straight through the water. Sheik and Shadow are already splashing happily in the water while I lay next to Dark in the sun. The sun is almost too hot as it beats against our skin. Were a bit further away from the rest of the people here. I turn my head to look at Dark who looks so relaxed its almost as if he's sleeping. "Its nice to be able to enjoy the water without having to step in it. But don't you want to enjoy yourself?" Darks voice startles me as he opens one eye to look at me.

 

"It wouldn't be any fun unless you were with me." He turns to face me looking at me with those big ruby eyes. "I… I don't know that I like water too much. I don't want to stop you from enjoying yourself." I smile at him softly leaning closer until hes meeting me half way his lips touching mine. I shiver as his arms wrap around me pulling me closer. His tongue feels like velvet as it caresses mine. I whimper against his lips as his hand finds its way to my thigh. I place my hand over his to stop him from finding his way any higher. I pull away from him embarrassed looking around us just to make sure we weren't caught. Dark only grinned lying on his back once again.

 

"You worry too much love." I place a hand on his shoulder. "It's not like I don't want you to touch me… I just don't want anyone to look at you differently Dark… This is all so new to me…" He isn't looking at me anymore, his eyes are closed his face looking more relaxed than before.  
"DARK!" He shot up at that to see a few girls coming our way. Dark looked at them sighing in frustration as he sat up lifting his hand to wave at them. I looked between them confused, all girls had darker skin with fiery red hair. "Hey guys, whats up?" He calls when they are closer.

 

"Where have you and shadow been you guys have been MIA for a couple days!" One of the girls whines as she drops down on top of Dark laying her head on his chest. A spike of jealousy courses through my veins and I'm gritting my teeth trying not to glare at the girl who just ruined our day. Then something clicks in my head she's the one I saw kissing Dark the other night at his party. I swallow hard, I don't want to be near them… I can't. l stand up catching everyones eyes and I feel more uncomfortable than before.

 

"Demise get off of me. Link this is Demise and her sisters Midna and Nabooru. He says to the other two girls that are standing at our side politely and quietly. "Its nice to meet you Link. Midna says as she offers me a hand, I swallow my pride down and shake her hand. The three girls look as though they could be triplets golden eyes with varying shades of red hair. Midna's is more orange, while Nabooru has a blood red color. Then there's Demise who has hair like molten lava, is a neon orange that shouldn't even exist.

 

"Its nice to meet you Link." Nabooru says bowing her head respectfully. "It's nice to meet you as well." I say softly, my eyes flicker to Dark and Demise, who are quietly arguing. "Dark… Im going to see how Sheik and Shadow are doing." Dark looks up at me again this time he looks calmer than before.  
"Yeah… okay." Hurt courses through my veins as he stays put under the woman who had no thoughts of getting off of him. I don't know why I thought he would follow me, but he doesn't and I have to walk towards the water by myself to where Shadow and Sheik are laughing loudly splashing each other.  
"Hey Link! Where's Dark?" Shadow says waving me down as he attempts to make it closer to where I am. "Some girls came up and he's talking with them." Shadow frowns at that looking behind me to where Dark was heading our direction. "Demise…" Shadow says looking uncomfortable.

 

"Sheik, I want to go home. Can you drop me off?" Sheik immediately gets out of the water looking back at Shadow. "Ill be back love." Shadow looks confused at me as Sheik and I start heading back towards where we had the car.

 

"What happened?" His voice is soft. "There's a girl, the night Dark came to confess how he felt about me, I saw him kissing her outside the window. I didn't think anything of it because he had come to me afterwards… but she's the one clinging to him like a goddamn leach. Sheik looks over his shoulder to see her and Dark seated in the sand next to Shadow who has taken up splashing Midna and Nabooru.

 

"He's at least looking over here." Sheik murmurs but it doesn't make me feel any better. "Yeah, he's looking but, he's not telling her to get away from him either. Ive seen her multiple times since. Dark doesn't seem to want her near me for some reason… what if hes dating her?" The thought hits me hard and I have to stop in my tracks right outside the car.

 

"Don't think like that Link." He says placing a hand on my shoulder. I don't say another word as I shrug his hand off and get in the car. Sheik immediately gets in the car with me beginning the drive home. "Link." Sheik says again as I just look out the window.

 

"I don't want to talk about it." Sheik sighs softly before fishing his phone from the cup holder. "Hey, Link and I are gonna hang out at my house. Ill see you tomorrow." A female voice can be heard from over the phone and I try not to sigh again, this time for Sheiks sake.

 

"Can you please give shadow his phone back." He says it calmly but I can tell hes annoyed. "He's a bit busy at the moment him and Midna are still having fun in the water." I recognize the voice immediately and I feel angrier than I should. Not long after a dial tone can be heard and sheik is slamming his phone back in the cup holder.

 

"You don't have to stay with me, you can go back… enjoy your time with shadow." Sheik doesn't say a word he only continues his way, but I don't miss the way his hands tighten on the steering wheel. The drive is quiet until we reach Sheiks house. His sister Zelda is already seated watching tv on the couch. "Hey! Long time, no see." She says waving at me.

 

"Hey Zelda, its nice to see you." She stands walking over to me wrapping her arms tightly around me. I place a hand around her waist for a moment before pulling away. "Were going upstairs Zel." Sheik says not bothering to acknowledge his sister any more than necessary.  
"Oh… Okay." Zelda says her up beat town falling a little bit as she stares at her brothers back. "I'm sorry, we're not having the best day." Her expression softens at that. "We should go do something together then, I can bring Malon and Saria. I know Mikau and Darmani haven't seen you guys in forever too!" somehow that actually sounds fun.

 

"You know what… yeah. Lets do it, call them up. Ill convince captain grumpy up there to come down." We both freeze when I hear a crash upstairs.  
"Go, I will get Sheik." She looks slightly frightened but she does as shes told going for her phone. I run up the stairs taking two at a time until I'm rushing through Sheiks door. I see that what he threw was his cell phone. I look at him confused and he just looks pissed off.

 

"Go look at it." He says, his voice is rough and he sounds upset. I go to the cracked cell phone on the floor picking it up and I see that Shadow is being kissed by the two girls, one of them which is taking the photo. But behind it is that girl kissing Dark, he's holding her to him. I feel sick to my stomach, I just send the photo to my phone before deleting it off of Sheiks phone.

 

"Come on, were going out." He looks at me like I'm crazy, but I don't let him dwell on it. I take his hand in mine and walk him to the closet. I throw some clothes at him. He starts changing in front of me, I go to my back up clothes I have in his room.

 

"Sheik?" I question when he wraps his arms around me. He buries his face in my back and I know what hes feeling. "I know… I know." I murmur placing a hand over his on my waist.

 

"lets go enjoy ourselves. Everyone is waiting." Sheik lifts his head but his eyes look dull. We walk down the stairs together and I don't realize that Sheik is holding my hand until I realize the looks everyone is giving us. "Wait… You guys are?" The question comes from Zelda who looks at is in surprise. We both look at each other… I want to tell her she's wrong and that it's not like that…. But suddenly I can't speak.

 

"So what if we are… That a problem?" Sheik challenges but the silence is broken by Saria and Malon. "You guys have been friends forever. You are absolutely perfect for each other!" Zelda says smiling brightly. "Lets go celebrate!" All our friends are patting our backs and telling us how great it is that we are together. I only smile at them before shooting a glare at Sheik. He only shrugs putting a hand around my waist as we head out. "We should go to the Great Deku Tree! It's a new club that just opened in town." Zelda who was driving had no objections. I didn't say anymore I just laid my head on Sheiks should getting an Awh from Saria. This was very wrong but there's no way out of it right now. When we get tehre the entrance of the club is shaped like a giant tree, Saria seems to know the owners and we all get in without any issues or questions about having IDs. Zelda gets us a table while Sheik drags me to the dance floor with him. It isn't long before we start dancing together, Malon and Mikau, Saria and Darmani dancing together, while Zelda meets with someone who looks very familiar. Vaati is here with Ganon and the girls from earlier today. I ignore them loosing myself to the music playing. I didn't even notice when Darmani left to get drinks, I took the bottle rather than any of the glasses they were sharing amongst themselves in our area of the dance floor.

 

"Hey you better slow down." That's Sheiks voice at my ear, I choose to ignore him too. I down the rest of the bottle in front of him setting it on the table. "Dance with me." He offers me his hand and I only smile as I place my hand in his. He pulls me against him grinding against me. I shiver, because hes warm and hes familiar. I feel a slight pang of sadness because hes not Dark.

 

"You are really drunk. We haven't even been here that long." Sheiks breath is warm against my ear, I can feel the goosebumps rise on my skin. I do something stupid and that I could regret. But I look up at Sheik and he reads the situation very carefully before reacting. His hand finds its way to my cheek as he looks down into my eyes. He's fighting with himself on what he should do.

 

"Just kiss him already!" A voice comes from our group and I think its Mikau. Something breaks in Sheik and he doesn't hesitate. He leans down pressing his lips to mine, I reach up pressing my body against his as my fingers tangle in his hair. "Woo! Go Link!" The shouts coming from our group are loud and encouraging as we kiss, its not strange… it just doesn't have the spark that Darks kiss does. When we pull away from each other were breathing hard. Sheiks eyes glance over my shoulder and he freezes. I follow his eyes to see Shadow in the back of the club looking like hes about to break out in tears, while Dark is glaring cruelly in Sheiks direction. Shadow runs out of the club but Dark doesn't follow, I feel Sheik leave my side to run after him. Darks eyes follow the movement before they are back on me. I glare back at him, turning my back to him and finding a new partner to dance with. I end up between everyone on the dance floor. my mind is hazy and I feel happy with everyone surrounding me. I don't know how long its been when Sheik finally comes back. He looks like hes been crying, I don't say anything I just take his hand in mine and press a gentle kiss to his lips. He doesn't pull away, he kisses me back hard and I can feel the pain hes feeling, while im here drinking myself numb.

 

Okay that's enough!" Dark hisses his hand is clamped around my wrist, he pulls me off of Sheik who is now looking at him like he wants to kill him. "Get your hands off of me." I growl back at him as I try to pull my hand from the stone like grip he has on it.  
"No… I want an explanation. You both are going to give it to me." Mikau and Darmani are close by looking at us wondering if they should step in. "Dark, come on they aren't worth your time." Demises voice rings through my haze and I sober up really quick.

 

"Demise, back off." Dark is gritting his teeth as he turns and tries to tug me out of the club. "Dark stop!" Sheiks voice is loud as he stops Dark in his tracks. "Outside now!" Dark demands while I finally manage to pull my wrist from his grip only to see he had bruised my wrist. We follow him outside and hes glaring between us. "What the hell is this?" We look at each other for a moment and I pull out my cell phone scrolling through my messages until I find Sheiks name. "The better question, is what the hell is that?" I say tossing him my phone. Dark swallows hard as he sees the photo. "Got nothing to say now?" I question as I pluck my phone from his grip, he looks up at me. "Its not what you think." He murmurs sounding defeated. "Save it. I don't care and I don't want to know." Dark looks at me with pleading eyes. "Lets go Sheik." I say softly and he doesn't hesitate to follow me back into the club.

 

Dark  
The whole day with Link got ruined, he and Sheik left and rather than allowing me to go to him, Demise forces us to go to a club with them. We are seated at a table off to the corner of the club only to notice that some of the other patrons are getting rowdy. "Wooo! Go Link!" Someone screams and that catches my attention I look over to see Link and Sheik grinding on each other making out in the middle of the group. I feel my breath catch as the pain comes. "Dark are you okay?"

 

Shadow… no don't look. I cant make the words leave my lips so he looks up. "w-what?" His voice quivers, I look at him for a moment before he runs out of the club. It isn't long before Sheik chases him down. I stay seated as Link continues dancing with guys and girls alike not even seeming to care where he is or what he's doing. I down a bottle of jack asking for some shots of Patron afterwards. The waiter looks slightly concerned as I down the shots quickly. "Dark, what's got you so worked up?" Demise, her voice sounds like honey as she innocently questions. "Nothing at all." I mutter taking another shot. When Sheik comes back inside I don't expect him to react to Link the way hes been doing the whole night. They kiss again and I loose it, I push past the crowd and take Links wrist in my hand tugging him hard away from Sheik.

 

"Dark they aren't worth it." Demise again, she's at my side… but she shouldn't be. When Link realizes who she is his face becomes grim. I make her leave and somehow convince them both to come outside with me. When he shows me that photo… it all makes sense, they are hurting because of it. But it likes like im holding Demise kissing her. That's not how it happened, I know he isn't going to believe me. "Its not what you think." I flinch at how it sounds leaving my lips. "Save it." He sounds so done with me, I watch as he and Sheik head back into the club leaving me outside. I feel my heart aching in my chest, I need him. I just head back inside and run into Ganon. He doesn't seem mad at me for whats been going on.

 

"Truce?" He questions as we look at each other, we've been friends for years and he was out of line but hes still my best friend. "Yeah, man." He just nods at me. "Can you tell everyone Im bowing out?" I question as he looks back at Link and Sheik for a moment before looking back at me. "Why don't we both just get out of here, ill give you a ride home." I know I shouldn't do it but I do anyways, I follow Ganon to his car and get in the passenger seat. "What's going with you lately?" He questions as he stares ahead into the night.

"I think... I'm gay... I'm in love with Link." Ganon looks at me surprised from the corner of his eyes. "Fuck! Now I see why you almost beat the shit out of me for what I said. Man if I had known I wouldn't have said anything." I look over at him to see him run a hand through his ginger hair. "Aren't you mad at me...? Don't you hate me?" I question while he shakes his head. "Dark... Your my best friend... I think you have shitty taste in men but I could never hate you." I laugh softly as I press my face into my hands. The tears come then and Ganon doesn't judge me he only pats my back. "I saw them at the club... I didn't think they were really a thing." He mutters offhandedly. "They aren't, Demise sent them a photo of what looks like to be she and I kissing." Gannon's lips part in a small oh sound.

"So that back there was revenge...? Sheik is one hell of a friend. I love you man but I don't know if I could make out with you for revenge." I punch him in the shoulder.

 

"Ow! Hey, it's not my fault. I just think it'd be weird." I sigh softly as he raises his hands in surrender. "Just get some rest man I'll be by to get you for school tomorrow".

I wave goodbye to him and get in my house where Shadow is sitting on the couch with some ice cream. "Hey." He looks up at me sadly. "Hey." He answers quietly as he sets the bucket down. "Did Sheik catch you?" I see his lip quiver at the question.

"He did... He asked me why we were so close with those girls...why we didn't matter to them. Why we would hurt them the way we did. He mentioned a photo that I told him I had no idea what he was talking about." I sigh sitting next to him. "I saw the photo, Link showed me it looks like we're kissing the girls." Shadow starts bawling at this point.


End file.
